Years later
by noseinbook42
Summary: On Luke and Jocelyn's 5th Anniversary party, surprising news is announced from 3 different groups. What has happened in all that time? Read and  find out. I won't tell you here! Set 5 years after the books. Has Clace, Jaia, and more surprises!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Mortal Instruments FanFic

Chapter 1: The Party

The chatter at Taki's in the private room Jocelyn and Luke had reserved was hard to hear over. All of Luke's pack was there, and so too were the Shadowhunters and their friends. Alec, Clary noticed, was sitting as far away from Magnus as possible. Everyone knew that he was getting moodier and finally Magnus had broken up with him. Now Alec avoids Magnus and Magnus's girlfriend of 3 years, another warlock names Tessa. Jocelyn tapped her spoon against the wine glass and stood up. The chatter immediately died. "Thank you for all coming to the celebration of our 5th anniversary. Life has been so great since Luke and I got married, and I have a special announcement," Jocelyn paused and grinned."I'm pregnant with a baby boy. The Silent Brothers told me. Clary is going to have a normal half-brother!" Luke grinned too.

"Well, mostly normal. We still don't know if he will be a werewolf or a Shadowhunter."

Jocelyn smiled and sat down. "Are there any other announcements anyone would like to, well, announce?"

Simultaneously, Jace and Clary, Magnus and Tessa, and Maia and Jordan, two werewolves, stood up. Jordan looked at Maia and then at the other standing. "You guys make your announcements first," he said.

"Well?" Magnus looked at Jace and Clary expectantly.

Jace grasped Clary's hand, took a deep breath, and said, "Clary and I are engaged. We'll be getting married next month."

Magnus laughed and said, "What a coincidence. Tessa and I are getting married next month as well! But a warlock wedding is different than a human wedding or a Shadowhunter wedding. Instead of exchanging rings or Marks, we intertwine and exchange our magical powers. Jordan? Maia?"

Maia grinned and Jordan looked nervous as he said, "Maia and I are also getting married next month! We'll just be exchanging rings though, since we can't sustain Marks and don't have magic, being werewolves and all."

Jocelyn once again stood as the three couples sat down. When Clary thought about it, there was definently a bump where her half-brother was growing. "That's great news! I wish you all great weddings and lives together!"

Clary stood up again and said, "Why don't we have a massive three weddings put in to one on the same day, and have everyone here invited!"

Magnus looked at Tessa. "Sounds good to me!" Tessa replied.

Maia piped up, "I think it's a great idea! What about the 27th of May? That's when Jordan and I were thinking!"

Clary said, "Great! It's all planned out! Everyone is invited!"

Jace noticed from the corner of his eye, Alec had pointedly got up and was making a move towards the door. In a move no human eye could see, he got up, stopped in front of Alec and told him that the perty was not over, therefore, Alec was not supposed to leave yet. He guided Alec back to his chair and then flashed back to his own, before Clary even noticed he was gone.

Jocelyn was beaming, but suddenly she got up and raced to the a while she returned, and sat down again, looking flushed. "Sorry, the baby was pushing on my stomach and the food I just ate. If that's all the announcements, then I guess that this part of the evening is done and you all probably have things much more important to do than be here for cleaning up the party. Luke and I will do it. Thank you for being here and good night to everyone!"

Once she had finished and the others were gathering their things, Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Isabelle noticed that Alec was the first one out the door, bolting as though a demon had suddenly appeared behind him. Jace started to get up, but Isabelle met Clary's eyes, and Clary caught Jace's arm, and said, "Leave him. He probably needs to wrap his head around the idea that you and I are getting married and his ex-boyfriend will be there and will also be getting married that day at the same time. You and I can talk to him tomorrow at the Institute."

"Okay. You know, since your mom is pregnant and all, do you think we should help clean up as well? Izzy is already helping and we can see what she thinks of the entire matter."

As soon as they got to where Izzy was cleaning, she jumped up from the floor and gave the couple a big bear hug. "Congrats! You guys are totally perfect for each other! Alec thinks so, too, he just can't stand to be around Tessa because he believes she stole Magnus from him. What Alec doesn't understand was that he was getting so wrapped up in the past and future with who Magnus had been with and what will happen to him when he gets older and changes and Magnus does not change. Give him time, and he'll come around. I'm sure he'll go to you guys's wedding. How could he miss seeing his parabati get married to the one person that will make him truly happy for life?"

"Thanks, Izzy," Jace and Clary chorused, then looked at each other and laughed.

Jace and Clary moved over to a particularly dirty area and began to clean it up. Jace looked at Clary and said, "Since we're engaged, I want you to move in with me at the Institute, instead of living with your mom and Luke. Come on, Clary, you're 21 now. They can live on their own and you can visit whenever you want."

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. We've only been together for 6 years." She playfully tapped him on the nose and then darted away but before she reached the end of the table, Jace was already there waiting with open arms to catch her and pull her into a kiss. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too. More than anything in the world." Jace replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More of a filler than anything.**

**A/N Sorry It's been a while, I've been busy. Need more reviews! *SCREAMS* Oh no! I hit save, you stupid computer! The computer deleted everything I typed for Chapter 2, therefore I must rewrite it! *cries* It's gonna be a while longer, I'm afraid. I have had a lot of homework, and then I had this amazing chapter pretty much finished, and this is the SECOND TIME I've tried to write another chapter for this story! The first time was on another site, and the computer glitched on me AGAIN! I don't know if this is even worth continuing...should I try again? Or let this be a one-shot? Feedback pleasse!**


End file.
